1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and a system for providing a descriptive recitation amounting to specific instructions to be followed at a given location for manual mounting and assembling of parts to build up a product of complex configuration in situ.
2. Background
There is a need for selecting, mounting and assembling parts at a given location in order to create and build up a general installation operable as a complex product, that it be a machine (like a car, or a truck), a panelboard (for housing and setting together circuit breakers, or motors, with their associated means of control, instruments, lights, alarms, and line terminals therein) or a warehouse facility (with its stored units properly and orderly disposed and distributed). Such an installation requires a facility for storing, for physically placing and disposing, at different depths or levels, the intended mechanical or electrical parts and devices, for interconnecting the same according to a general plan and operative configuration. This requires also an identification of each element according to its physical characteristics, its functional character. Specific instructions must provide locally the capability of selection and the specific recognition as to where, how and why such an element, this at every step, when selecting, mounting and interconnecting one element with another manually at the assigned location.
The conventional way would be to use a visual and handy list of instructions containing information describing the physical setting, indicating what particular element is to be placed, and how and where.